


Sweet Dreams

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like you personally asked for this. </p><p>You just wanted to please your boyfriend, to help him in his situation, you just hadn't expected what came next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why but this whole idea came from the scene in SIMAAF where Chanyeol laid asleep on the bed. It's oddly addicting to see him in a state like that and I couldn't rid the chance to write something revolving it.

With him fully awake now Chanyeol presses hard kisses down your neck, roughly biting down on the sensitive flesh of your erratic pulse, his hands tightening around yours. You cried out horasly at the pain, your fingers digging into the sheets above you. On reflex you buck your hips against his groin, wanton for a reaction. Chanyeol definitely gives you one as he grunts at your eagerness, a hand trailing down to grip your waist as he thrusts his cock against your clothed pussy, not once allowing skinship. You gasp his name, satisfied at just how well aroused you have gotten him in such a short amount of time. Maybe a little too much.

"You're such a bad girl, (Y/N)," Chanyeol hisses against your cheek, lust heard in his every word. He slides your shirt up, snaking his hand up to your breast, squeezing the soft mound, massaging your erect nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Teasing you in any way possible and you whined, moving into the blissful touch. "-sneaking in here, unannounced, helping yourself to my things, _touching_ what you shouldn’t, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Having found your composure you smile. "What ever do you mean?" You blink up at him innocently. Chanyeol laughs at your response, lips ghosting across the shell of your ear, his grip anything but gentle. "Oh I think you do, I think you know _real_ well what I mean. Don't play with me, baby." You noticeably shiver at the sound of his sexy voice so close, of just how deep and husky it gets when he's horny. At this point you couldn't wait for him to pound into your filthy cunt.

You meet his gaze when he pulls back, a burning desire in his eyes that you clearly don't remember ever seeing. Of course you imagine yours were no better. A smirk grows on your lips as you recall just how you ended up like this. Of what you had done. Of what _action_ brought your gentle, innocent lover to act this way.

Yes, you knew real well what he was taking about. And shamelessly...you regret nothing.

...

_1 hour earlier_

You knock on the door of your boyfriend's studio, the papers he had asked for in hand. You didn't know why he couldn't simply get them himself, he was a grown man, and he sure as hell wasn't helpless. You wrinkle your nose, possibly if you didn't love him so damn much you probably wouldn't have done it.

Wait...

No...you most likely would. You were a sucker for him and ultimately would do anything if you knew it'll made him happy. The relization makes you groan, why do you have to be so helpful? You knock on the door again, harder this time. Whilst, by the fourth knock you say fuck it and just use your spare key to let yourself in. Well would have if the door hadn't been unlocked.

Half the time you come by he had headphones on anyway, making it impossible to hear if anyone was at the door or not. You didn't even want to think of what he would do if it weren't you at the door.

Upon entering you look around, searching for your boyfriend. Having set down the papers you call out to him. "Chanyeol?" You trudge to his composing area, but oddly he wasn't there.

As you continue through the studio, there still being no sign of him. You begin to think that maybe he left but if that were the case why was the door unlocked? You check the bathroom. Nothing. You call out his name again on your way to the bedroom.

A smile unconsciously grows on your face at the sight that welcomes you at the end of the hall. There was no way you could possibly be mad now, not with how cute he looked in his current state. Walking over to the sleeping man you make yourself comfortable next to him on the bed. He didn't once stir and you reach forward, lightly pushing the loose strands of hair away from his face.

You smiled, he looked so peaceful like this, so relaxed, you didn't have the heart to wake him. Besides you never really see him like this, not with how cram-packed his busy scedule is so you'd like to keep the memory alive.

You stroke his face with you small hand, listening to his steady breathing, savoring the softness of his skin against yours. You silently watch the slow rising of his chest, the bob of his Adam's apple whenever he swallowed, almost mesmerized. Gingerly you trace your thumb across his strong features, from his ears to his eyes to his nose. However when you reach his lips, your touch lingers, somewhat yearning. You sigh, gliding your thumb gently across them, caressing his cheek once more before you pull away completely. Not once did he wake and for that you were greatful, namely because you didn't want this moment to end yet.

In the end you let out a deep breath, giving in and letting him rest. You pull a spare blanket over his sleeping form, leaving the room afterwards in hope to fetch you something to drink, or a book to read to pass the time. However you soon discovered that all Chanyeol had around his flat were a bunch of unfinished lyric sheets and instrument scores. Guitar, piano, drums etc. _Did the man even read?_ You think when you find nothing.

You huff out a deep breath, pulling out your phone, lightly rocking yourself in Chanyeol's desk chair. You browse the internet, surfing the web for something sufficient to do. However as time passes not even that could reflect your everlasting bordom.

It had been nearly a half a hour now and you were just going to leave until you heard Chanyeol in his room. You get up from your seat to check on him only to find yourself disappointed. You turn to take your leave again since he wasn't awake but the sound of your name from behind you ceased those actions.

Glancing over towards your boyfriend again, you see that he was still asleep. You hum, maybe he is just dreaming. Nonetheless you walk over to his bedside, sitting yourself down next to him again. He looked all flustered and sweaty and you reach out to check his temperature. "That's odd he's burning up." You point out lowly.

Chanyeol stirs in his sleep, moving into your gentle touch and you begin to think he might have caught a cold.

Well...until you heard it.

" _(Y/N)_..." Chanyeol moans, your eyes widen at the exhilarating sound.

You were momentarily frozen, your brain taking in the beautiful sound of your name leaving his mouth in that certain manner. You haven't heard him say it like that in months and honestly hearing it now makes you feel a little heated in certain areas. Aroused being the more appropriate word.

Dirty thoughts begin to make themselves known and you unable to resist them, test your theory. Having moved your hand down you take notice to just how erractic his hearbeat was underneath the loose shirt. Naturally your own quickens as you further your curiosity. You bite your lip, observing his face as you near your destination, searching for what you think might be wrong with him.

You gasp shocked as you were right. Lightly you press your hand down against your boyfriend's crotch, feeling what's beneath react to your touch. Chanyeol moaned louder this time, forcing his fully hard dick into your hand for more. "Hmm...(Y/N)..." He whimpers.

A grin widens on your face. You could have some fun with this.

Unfortunately your boyfriend didn't know how to change out of his clothes before he falls asleep so you have to deal with his tight ass jeans getting in your way. Fortunately you don't mind, at least he could look sexy as you play with him.

Slowly you caress your hand against Chanyeol's bulging front, tracing your thumb across its length, observing as his handsome face shifts in pleasure. You do this for a while, wondering if he'd wake up from it but (fortunately) he didn't. You giggle under your breath. "Let's make those sweet dreams reality, shall we?"

Very carefully you unbutton his jeans, pulling down his fly, your eyes not once leaving his face. You climb over him, placing a couple kisses across his neck, listening to the way his panting increases. Gently you spread his long legs apart, resting yourself in between them. Your smile doesn't once falter as you reach into the slit of his boxsers and take hold of his erect cock, pre-cum slicking your fingers and you inwardly moan. _Fuck was this hot,_ you think in bliss.

Chanyeol groans horasly when his cock meets the bedroom's cold air, kissing his flushed skin. You find joy in his need, and as much as you know it's naughty of you to do this, can't help but want to continue. Leaning over Chanyeol's limp frame, your lips crash onto his sweaty neck again, descending butterfly-kisses down his front. You lift his shirt some, kissing the taught muscles that lie in his abdomen. Chanyeol's breathing picks up and you grin over the control. Could it be called that if they didn't know though? You shrug at your own question, caring less.

You throw in a couple of strokes on his dick every now and again, your tongue tasting whatever flesh it lands upon. Soon enough your lips meet your hand and without hesitation you lick the beading tip, moaning at the wonderful taste. Your eyes flutter closed as Chanyeol reacts loudly, his hips jerking up for more. You give it to him eagerly, re-opening your eyes so you could focus on his every reaction.

Taking Chanyeol's pleads you lick at the tip, enclosing yourself around him as you begin to bob your head. You gradually speed up, your hand pleasing what your mouth could not. Chanyeol gasps loudly, his hand gripping the pillow behind his head desperately your name in tow.

While the stroking of your hand along with your mouth had Chanyeol going insane, you couldn't keep it going too much longer as your mouth began to ache. But seriously how has he not woken up yet? "Hmm...baby." Chanyeol whines, tossing his head back against the pillows, his fingers that dig into the piece of furniture threatening. His noises alone just makes you want to continue, to go faster, to take him deeper. You do willingly, swallowing him as deep as you could until you gagged.

Immediately you pull back for breath, though you don't stop as you get right back to it, darting your tongue out to lick stripes of saliva up and down the sides of his cock, suckling the vein that pulses against your lips. You eventually proceed back up, digging your eager tongue into his leaking slit, welcoming the unpleasantness of his early ejaculation.

You lay all your focus on the swollen tip, sucking it into your mouth, your tongue circling around its sensitivity. Chanyeol shows wonderful reactions as he in his dreams was nearing his edge. You just smile, pleased that even when asleep you could drive your boyfriend nuts.

You really chased the urge to get him off, to haze his sleep deprived mind with nothing but overwhelming ecstacy. Which is why you pick up your pace, bobbing your head with more force, ignoring the ache in your jaw to the best of your ability. However before you could even get the chance you feel a strong hand tangle itself in your hair, pulling at the strands with more force than necessary. It brings you to look up, your eyes meeting the frantic ones of your boyfriend, his face full of confusion and lust. Damn it, so close, you pout.

You smile. "Good morning babe. Did you sleep well?" You had asked the perplexed man, slowly gliding your hand across his cock, collecting the warm pre-cum with your thumb. Chanyeol gasps at the sight before him, a strained moan heard erupting from his throat as he begins to register just what was happening.

He opens his mouth as if to ask what you were intending but you shush him beforehand. "Shh, baby, don't ask questions, just enjoy what you're receiving, okay?" You tell him in that cute voice of yours. "Okay? Okay." Quickly you go back to your previous action, taking Chanyeol's cock into your mouth, intent on bringing that wave of ecstasy back. It wasn't even that either you were really just having too much fun blowing him that you weren't ready to put it to a end. Turns out blowing Chanyeol was your guilty pleasure.

Chanyeol moans raspy, eyes falling shut as he drowns in the wonderfulness of your skilled mouth. Your boyfriend grabs a hold of your hair again, thrusting his cock up into your throat, feeling your gag reflex react to his harshness. You moan around him, purposely creating vibrations to rock throughout his dick, giving him a even greater outcome of pleasure.

Eventually you get worn out and pull back, taking a mini-break to pull the jeans and boxsers down so you could take him further. Chanyeol had no objections as he lifts his hips off the bed. You only pull them down a little bit, just enough to expose his crotch area completely. With no clothing left in your way you proceed, kissing wet kisses down his cock, taking his balls into your mouth were you lightly suck at them. Chanyeol gasps your name, telling you how amazingly good your actions felt. Internally you grin in triumph.

With Chanyeol's cock all nice and wet from your mouth you begin to stroke him, your mouth suckling him down your throat. You close your eyes, your pussy aching in the desire to be touched and as much as you wanted to satisfy yourself wouldn't because Chanyeol's pleasure always came first in a blowjob.

Unconsciously the hand in your hair tightens, yanking at it in the desperate need to reach his golden peak and if you were to be truthful it just turns you on further, driving you to go faster. You were determined to finish what you started.

Whilst, as much as you wanted to continue, Chanyeol could not, he was fuming with the desire to fuck you, and honestly you were too. With having no control left Chanyeol hastily reaches down pulling you over him. You willingly obey his silent demands, meeting the lips that crash against yours, matching the dance that Chanyeol sets with his tongue.

You hover above him breathless after he separates with you, your arms wobbly from holding yourself up for so long. Chanyeol seeing your state leans up to kiss and suck at your neck, creating a hickey upon your pure flesh, marking you as his property. You moan out loud, running a hand through his hair, your fingers digging into his scalp as he breaths into your heated skin.

Chanyeol soon moves up, taking you with him till your on your back, dominating you in a instant. At the near edge of the bed, your boyfriend roughly grabs your wrist pinning them above your head. You lightly laugh as you take notice to just how close you was to falling off the bed. Chanyeol ignores your discomfort, spreading your legs where he makes himself comfortable, your skirt rising up your waist.

With him fully awake now Chanyeol presses hard kisses down your neck, roughly biting down on the sensitive flesh of your erratic pulse, his hands tightening around yours. You cried out horasly at the pain, your fingers digging into the sheets above you. On reflex you buck your hips against his groin, wanton for a reaction. Chanyeol definitely gives you one as he grunts at your eagerness, a hand trailing down to grip your waist as he thrusts his cock against your clothed pussy, not once allowing skinship. You gasp his name, satisfied at just how well aroused you have gotten him in such a short amount of time. Maybe a little too much.

"You're such a bad girl, (Y/N)," Chanyeol hisses against your cheek, lust heard in his every word. He slides your shirt up, snaking his hand up to your breast, squeezing the soft mound, massaging your erect nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Teasing you in any way possible and you whined, moving into the blissful touch. "-sneaking in here, unannounced, helping yourself to my things, _touching_ what you shouldn’t, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Having found your composure you smile. "What ever do you mean?" You blink up at him innocently. Chanyeol laughs at your response, lips pressed at the shell of your ear, his grip anything but gentle. "Oh I think you do, I think you know real well what I mean. Don't play with me, baby." You noticeably shiver at the sound of his sexy voice so close, of just how deep and husky it gets when he's horny. At this point you couldn't wait for him to pound into your filthy cunt.

You meet his gaze when he pulls back, a burning desire in his eyes that you clearly don't remember ever seeing. Of course you imagine yours were no better. Chanyeol reaches down further between your legs, moving aside your soaked panties where he teases your clit with his fingers. You groan, arching against him, eyes falling shut as pleasure washes over your senses.

You want to hold him, to grab onto something as leverage, but Chanyeol's grip around your wrist made it strictly impossible. You whined unpleased, wiggling underneath him in the need to feel his fingers press against you harder, his name effortlessly falling from your lips. You pleaded, that he take you now but as expected Chanyeol just shakes his head remarking lowly. "Oh baby I don't think so, it's my turn to play." He nibbles at your earlobe, sliding his middle finger inside you to further prove his point.

You whined welcomed, begging for more. Said person just smirks at your silent pleads. Nonetheless he complies, thrusting the finger in and out of you slowly, fucking your tight walls with his skilled fingers. It wasn't nearly enough to make you come but if he continued with more force it could.

You claw at the hand around yours the faster Chanyeol goes, spreading your legs further apart, grinding up so his finger would go deeper inside you. Which does in earnest, your eyes rolling back in their sockets at the amazing rapture that clouds your brain. Chanyeol smirks at your need, at the way you shamelessly beg for his cock.

Chanyeol let's go of your wrist, holding himself up better as his other continues its actions between your legs. With your hands free, you circle them around his back, digging your fingers into his skin as you lift your hips. You boyfriend growls at your movements, determined to tease you but his desire to fuck you was starting to run thin. At least that much you could see.

In the end he gives in to you, removing his finger from your soaked cunt. You watch anticipated as Chanyeol reaches for his cock, stroking himself a couple times before he moves closer to you. You moan his name wantonly when he runs his cockhead against your clit, weting you with himself. He soon slides the tip inside your soaked begging hole, your walls tightening in the want of it.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, drowning in the euphoria of his lingering dream, as he displays it to you. He was taking too long however in putting his cock inside you so in your resolve you grip his ass, forcing him forward till he was to the hilt, your hips rising to push his cock further inside. Chanyeol gasps your name, pleasantly surprised to say the least at your impatience.

You take control for a while, grinding your hips against his own, rolling them in tight circles so he could feel every muscle of your hot walls grip him. You too find bliss in it, your back arching in the rapture. Chanyeol groans, digging his fingers into your hipbones, his nails creating crecents in the tender flesh. He stops your movements almost desperately, telling you that if your were to continue he wouldn't be able to control himself from cumming.

You listen to his pleads, not ready to stop this erotic dance between you two. When you do Chanyeol takes over, rocking his hips slowly against yours, pulling his cock in and out at a pace you beg to say is too torturous but you take it nonetheless. You moan Chanyeol's name as he gradually quickens his movements, tossing your head back.

You boyfriend takes greed in your outstretched neck, suckling at the sweaty flesh before moving up to your ear. His moans and pants are constant, his hot breath so close that brings you chills, adding a added delight to his current actions between your legs. You claw at his back, lifting your hips in the need for his cock to go in deeper. Seeing this Chanyeol pounds into you, fucking you so good you think you see stars.

"Ahh...Hmm Chanyeol!" You whine loudly, your legs quivering beside his own as you worship the mixture of pain and pleasure that Chanyeol was displaying. Your noises rise the more your boyfriend continues, causing you to near your climax almost too soon. You wasn't ready to meet your 'O' yet so you move your hips down causing Chanyeol to stop his actions instantly.

He pants harshly, "What the fuck, (Y/N), are you trying to make me cum?" Chanyeol says out of breath, sweat rolling down his neck and forhead, his hair sticking to him. Though even all sweaty and tired he still looked hot as hell.

You meet his lust-filled eyes with your own, attempting to steady your erratic breath. "No, are you?" You rasp out. He looks at you as though to answer you, to strike back but in the end he says fuck it and just kisses you. Though surprised you close your eyes, moaning against him. Chanyeol devils his tongue into your mouth, making you even more breathless than you already was.

You run a hand through his damp hair, forcefully pulling him harder against your lips, the other digging into his arm. Chanyeol on his elbows runs his hands through your own, tangling them there before he begins to move his hips again. You mean to break the kiss at the wonderful new experiences of his tongue and cock combined but Chanyeol doesn't grant you that access. He kisses you until your blue in the face, and when finally does let you go you greedly gasps the room oxygen, sucking the sweet air into your tired lungs.

Moving back up, Chanyeol quickens himself, fucking your walls so hard you worried he'd break them from his strength. Of course that was physically impossible but that's all you could describe at the moment.

Reaching down your caress Chanyeol's cock as it goes on and out of you, mesmerized that something as endowed as him could fit inside you. You were just so small in frame it worried you sometimes. Your boyfriend does everything and anything in his power to please you, even if he gets nothing in return.

Chanyeol moans at the feel of you touching him, bringing a pleasure he didn't know existed. You soon however move your fingers to your clit, where you rub yourself in time with your boyfriend's wonderful thrusts.

Chanyeol unable to stand you doing it yourself however takes over, rubbing the sensitive bud. You whimpered, unaware of just how close you was to your climax and in your way of postponing it your jerked away, unaware of the squeezing of your walls upon Chanyeol's cock within you. The man loudly groans in pure ecstasy, his fingers ceasing their actions upon your clit.

Nearly too soon Chanyeol comes back to reality, going back to the task at hand. You had no objections at first, but when he begins to rub your clit again you worry you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from cumming this time. Slightly disappointed that you wouldn't cum with your boyfriend give in, letting the waves of rapture wash over you.

You scream Chanyeol's name when your orgasm hits you, your body unconsciously moving away to rid of the overstimulation that Chanyeol continues to bring. Your boyfriend watches you as your face blooms with pleasure, his name continuously rolling off your tongue.

The beautiful sounds of his name in such a tantalizing manner just forces Chanyeol to fuck you harder, driving your oversensitive body to shiver and quake beneath him. And even in the aftershocks of your last orgasm does your body react to him, your walls throbbing and tightening in the want of another. Chanyeol leans down to your neck, breathing in your wondrous scent as he fucks you completely raw.

You dig your fingers into his shoulders, your sensitive body trembling with all the pleasure that Chanyeol forces upon it. He doesn't even care if you couldn't take anymore he just keeps his erotic pace going. Whilst, when you reach your second orgasm does Chanyeol finally give in to his own.

Swiftly your boyfriend pulls out of you, moving over your tired limp body where he strokes himself off the rest of the way. He groans and grunts, crying out your name horasly when he finally reaches satisfaction. And when he does he cums right on your face. Gladly your head was back, so most of it landed on your neck. You moan otherwise, quivering at the feel of it against your flushed skin.

Looking up at Chanyeol you watch as he calms from his high, the hand around his dick twitching as he attempts to slow down his breathing, to reclaim his brain that was still in cloud 9. You could tell just from the hazed look in his eyes that he hadn't gotten off that good in God knows how long and honestly it makes you proud.

Finding himself he looks down at you, a satisfied smile growing on his lips. You match his smile reaching up to stroke his cheek in your hand. Chanyeol moves down to give you one last kiss, tasting his cum that landed upon your lips. Oddly enough he seemed to not care.

It was when he pulled away that you asked. "Did you have to cum on me, Chanyeol? What was wrong with my pussy?"

Chanyeol laughs at your question, taking in the work he had done to you. He soon reaches behind him for the tissue box inside his nightstand. He pulls a couple out before turning back. Gingerly he begins to wipe the cum off. remarking. "You deserved it for waking me up. Originally I wanted to do it with the blowjob but I couldn't resist the urge to fuck you so I just waited until then." Of course.

Lifting you up after he was done Chanyeol holds you to his chest. It wasn't until then that you relized that you both still had clothes on. Chanyeol takes notice of that too and chuckles. "Guess we didn't even care as long as nothing got in our way huh?" You nod, "Guess so."

You stay like this for a while, allowing the image of your fucking to die down from each other's brains, you mainly allowing the numbness in your legs to return. "You know," Chanyeol starts, "-if I would've known how much you love to suck my dick when I'm asleep I would invite you over every time."

You lightly shake your head. "Don't get any ideas, I only did it because you were having a wet dream about me, I thought it'll help. Of course I do love sucking your dick too." You beam.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chanyeol uses your own words against you and as much as you wanted to throw a comeback in his face couldn't because you were too worn out to even speak correctly "Luckily you fucked me tired or else you'd be getting it good for using my lines." You lowly murmur, closing your eyes, welcoming the fatigue in your bones.

Chanyeol hums, agreeing. "Who would've known me asking for my lyric sheets would result in a day full of mindblowing sex."

"Hey just be thankful I came."

"Yeah, twice." Chanyeol jokes.

You couldn't help but smile, too tired to laugh. "You're such a asshole." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly welcomed.


End file.
